Multiple communication services that share a common physical connection are known. For example, proposed third generation cellular telephone systems purport to offer two or more different services that, while different and otherwise independent from one another, nevertheless share at least some aspect of a physical connection. For example, multiple communication services (such as, for example, a voice service and a packet data service) can be transmitted using at least one shared code division multiplexing code in a code division multiple access (CDMA) system. Multiplexing in this fashion offers numerous benefits for both system operators and end users.
Mechanisms to adjust a minimal level of quality-of-service are also known, including processes by which a minimal level of quality-of-service can be provided for a communication service that is multiplexed as suggested above. For example, outer loop power control can be utilized to influence and hence control one or more frame error rates (including, for example, service frame error rates) to thereby achieve a minimal quality-of-service for a given communication service. For example, a relatively low frame error rate (such as 1%) can be provided to support a voice service and a higher frame error rate (such as 10%) can be provided to support a packet data service.
Unfortunately, although it may be desired to provide varying minimal quality-of-service levels for each of many multiplexed services, such prior techniques are relatively one dimensional in this regard. For example, if the frame error rate for a given transmission is set for 5% to accommodate a given packet data communication service, this quality-of-service may be inadequate for a voice service communication that is multiplexed with the packet data information. Similarly, if the frame error rate for a given transmission is set for 1% to accommodate a given voice service communication, this relatively high quality-of-service level may exceed requirements for a co-transmitted packet data service communication and hence effectively lead to a mis-allocation of system communication resources.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are typically not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.